flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Nightclan
Nightclan is one of the many clans that Dwells in Hillscape 4. Founded by Knightstar, mothered by Smokestar, upbringing by Blackstar. We are allied with Shadowclan, and rivaled with none but the dead clan known as Anti-clan. The only effect on this clan is its leader Blackstar, a rouge cat who took it over out of pity. As the deputy, and her leader dead, Blackthorn returned at the exact time in which she needed to take action as a leader. Smokestar is making it hard for Blackstar to upbring the clan...... Her leader, Smokestar, had a record of talking behind backs, and simply giving her and everybody in the clan a bad reputation. Blackstar has always struggled with being liked, but only because she was in favor of her coward leader, and being dragged into the shadows with Smokestar- Right after Dapplestar, and the rest of the living leaders smacked her on the side of the head with a book called "Reality," Blackstar knew she needed to prosper the meaning of Loyalty, Sanity, and Bravery- Three things her leader never gave, which is why her clan fell, along with herself, long before she, and the clan was dead. ~updated listings on http://t-r-o-t-c.wikia.com/wiki/NightClan ~ 'What's unique about our clan?' One thing Nightclan has to offer is the acceptance of Rouges. Blackstar, herself, was a rouge adopted by a Shadowclan member. Though Blackstars loyalty was questioned with both Nightclan and Shadowclan, both knew she was no doubt a fighting cat with large potential. Because of this scenario, with a rouge becoming a '''leader, '''Blackstar decided to carry on the acceptance. By doing this, Blackstar would allow cats from all different backrounds to earn the chance to be remembered... To be remembered as something more than just a rouge. I'd like to inform that I, smokestar, am now active leader of nightclan, due to some difficulties with technology, I was not able to be present, I shall bring change, and hopefully bring back this bloodless clan. ~Smokestar 'Members' Leader:Bℓαςкѕ†αя: Black Main coon with dark brown undercoat/tones and lime green eyes. Accentery of British. (Eight lives, Smokestar claims the ninth one.)'' *'''Deputy: ''Unknown at this time.'' '' '' *'M'edicine Cat: Unknown at this time. Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits): Cometblaze: Solid black she-cat with golden eyes and small spot of ginger on chest, tail tip, and a ginger blaze Foxglare: russet she-cat w/ yellow eyes Queens (she-cats expecting, or nursing kits): Apprentices (more then six moons old, in training to become warriors): Kits (cats under six moons): *Leafkit: Jet-black female with blood-red eyes, grey back paws, an a faint gray spine-looking line starting from base of head, to tail. Smokestar's kit. Elders (former warriors, and queens now retired): Deceased: * Badgercreek.- black, and white she-cat with lighter badger markings, and golden eyes.(assasinated) * Amberheart.- ginger-light brown she-cat with yellow-amber eyes.(murdered) *Firestorm.- ginger Tom with Amber eyes ( assassinated) *Rivertail.- dark grey she-cat with lighter grey tabby markings, blue eyes, and a long river-like tail.(unknown death) Category:Clan Ravenheart